As shown in FIG. 1, a spliced liquid crystal display (SLCD) is divided into more than two LCD devices. If panels of the LCD devices have different display characteristics such as brightness, flicker, chroma, or the like under a same color, viewers may see discontinuous image at a splice of the panels. When manufacturing the panels, panel manufacturers need select light emitting diode (LED) lights of a same brightness and chroma to provide a backlight, and control stability in a process of manufacturing panels to reduce a difference between panels. The process is so complicated that difficulty in design is increased in addition to increasing cost.